1-1
|note = |last = Just Grab It (Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!) |next = Deep Dig }} 1-1 is the twenty-first level of Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody!. To access it, the player must clear ten levels. Overview A-Side This level consists of a long stretch of Lead Blocks that must be crossed with several groups of Yellow Blocks and Ice Blocks over it, but almost all of them can be avoided completely. The player starts on the left side, where there is a nearby triangle formation of five Yellow Blocks and three Ice Blocks with coins and Fury Flags above the Yellow Blocks. Past this are several elevations of Lead Blocks and an All Flag with a coin over it, leading to gaps in the Lead Block stretch and several platforms of Ice Blocks and Yellow Blocks over it, with a coin and Fury Flag over the Yellow Blocks and an orange over the rightmost Ice Block. The stretch continues with a triangle of four more Yellow Blocks, three of which have coins and one which has a Fury Flag, and several more platforms of Ice Blocks and two Yellow Blocks with coins. This is followed with more elevations and gaps, including another Ice Block platform and a Yellow Block with a coin. Finally, to the right of this is a large collection of Lead Blocks with a stairway on the left, followed by a large group of Ice Blocks vaguely in the shape of a castle. The mango is in the middle of this, and the player must use Fury to destroy enough Ice Blocks to reach it. The player can also go past the "castle" to find another area on the other side of a wall. It can only be accessed using Yeah to place enough Yellow Blocks to reach it, and it contains a small elevation with many coins. B-Side The B-Side version of this level shares a nearly identical design, but now it flipped vertically, and there are more walls of Lead Blocks separating certain sections of the level. Additionally, the mango is now locked and can only be obtained with $3.00 acquired, which includes every coin in the level. The player now starts inside the area past the castle and must use the three Yellow Blocks they start with to reach an opening on the right side of the area, leading them to the top of the stretch of Lead Blocks, where they must fall through the gaps to access each section and acquire every coin and the mango. The Yellow Blocks must also be used to construct paths to them, as the only platforms underneath the stretch of Lead Blocks are the previously avoidable Ice Blocks and Yellow Blocks. There also is now a time limit of 5 minutes and 30 seconds, and the level will restart if it is not completed in the time allotted. Gallery A-Side 1-1 A2.png|Jam standing on one of the elevations of Lead Blocks past the start. 1-1 A3.png|Jam standing beneath the second group of Yellow Blocks and Ice Blocks. 1-1 A4.png|Jam standing beneath the third group of Yellow Blocks and Ice Blocks. 1-1 A5.png|Jam climbing the elevation of Lead Blocks beside a platform of Ice Blocks. 1-1 A6.png|Fury standing beside the castle-shaped arrangement of Ice Blocks with the mango in the middle. 1-1 A7.png|Yeah standing in the area past the castle. B-Side 1-1 B1.png|Yeah standing at the start of the B-Side version of this level. 1-1 B2.png|Yeah standing by the start of the leftmost section underneath the stretch of Lead Blocks. 1-1 B3.png|Jam climbing the wall on the second section. 1-1 B4.png|Jam standing on the fourth section on the Yellow Block where the coin is. 1-1 B5.png|Yeah standing by the start of the fifth section. 1-1 B6.png|Jam standing at the second group of Yellow Blocks and Ice Blocks on the fifth section. 1-1 B7.png|Jam standing at the final group of Yellow Blocks and Ice Blocks on the fifth section. 1-1 B8.png|Yeah standing by the start of the seventh section. 1-1 B9.png|Fury standing beside the castle-shaped arrangement of Ice Blocks with the mango in the middle, after acquiring $3.00. Trivia *The layout of this level is an easter egg in that it accurately recreates the layout of World 1-1 of the NES game Super Mario Bros., in which the Lead Blocks represent the ground and pipes, the Ice Blocks represent the Brick Blocks and castle, the Yellow Blocks represent the ? Blocks, the coins represent the coins, the Fury Flags represent the Super Mushrooms, and the orange represents the Super Star. **The bonus room is also referenced by the area at the end of the level. The Lead Blocks representing the pipes leading to and from it include an opening in the middle. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Yeah Jam Fury: U, Me, Everybody! Category:Regular levels Category:Yeah Jam Fury series